A Timmy Quickie Series
by Pale18
Summary: Usually the "Timmy Quickies" are seperate, so now I'm keeping them together. Thus, the Timmy Quickie SERIES! Fourth Quickie: Too Violent for Minors: Rosamund had never met Timmy before...
1. Maybe I should stop?

_A.N.) Instead of keeping all my Timmy Quickies separate, I just going to keep them together._

_Also, I'm sorry I haven't update in forever. I've had some…… issues…… to take care of. But I promise I will try my best to update more. I'm going to now work on DOC more, after this one chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series._

**The Timmy Quickie Series**

Quickie 1:_Maybe I should stop?_

Timmy trudged down the hall, looking for Rashel. After the incident with Frosty, Timmy didn't like being alone for long.

He walked in the living room, and received no greeting, unless you count the sound of light breathing a greeting. The little vampire found Rashel; she was sleep on the sofa with Quinn._ Figures,_ he thought. Quinn's arms were rapped around Rashel, while she rested on his chest. She looked so happy, at peace.

Timmy frowned. _She looks so happy with the butt-hole,_ he thought. _Is this what I've been trying to break up?_ He stared at the couple sleep softly. _She's happy. Maybe… maybe I should stop trying to break them up? I should leave them be……  
_  
Timmy thought back to some of his schemes to break up Quinn and Rashel, and other couples. His plans only backfired when Quinn used his fire mushy, lovey-dovey crap. Also, when he smashed Mary-Lynnette's telescope and got chased in the end.

_Is it the right thing to do? Should I no longer interfere with other's soulmate life? Or should I continue trying to make Quinn and the other's lives miserable?_

He thought about it…… for about 5 minutes that is. He remembered Quinn taking his eggnog, using Timmy's weakness, stealing Rashel's attention away, Ash eating his cookie, and Nilsson eating his roast beef sandwich. He still needs to get Galen for eating his cinnamon roll.

_What the hell am I thinking!? Of course I should continue making mischief and misery! It's fun! I almost lost myself for a sec!_

He looked at Rashel, and then looked at Quinn. And then he got an idea. A genius, but awful idea. The little voice in Timmy's head spoke._ Do it Timmy. Be a good boy and do as I say._ The voice said. Timmy continued grinning and pulled a permanent maker from his pocket. "Yes. Let's write on their faces!"

* * *

_A.N.) I hope you liked that, and look out for the new DOC chapter coming soon to a computer near you! And please review!_


	2. War Has Been Declared

_A.N.) The very first argument between Quinn and Timmy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series._

_**A Timmy Quickie Series**_

Quickie 2: _War Has Been Declared_

This was the night a true evil was unraveled. On a dark night of Boston, a U-Haul casually drove through traffic. It seemed as if the driver of the van was just another normal worker, living his or her normal life. Then again, the U-Haul was actually filled with two vampires and two vampire hunters. After burning down Hunter Redfern's house and hijacking his boat, John Quinn suggested to Rashel, Nyala, and Timmy they use the moving van to get to a safe place. Rashel's foster mother worked late night, double shifts at a 24 hour restaurant; wouldn't be back till 10 or 11 in the morning, so they decided to stay there until they could figure things out.

Nyala was resting in the back. Quinn was driving, Rashel was in the passenger seat next to him, and Timmy sat in the middle. Not after long, Rashel dozed off, so it was just Quinn and Timmy awake.

It was quiet. Timmy just stared out the window. He carried a blank expression. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to hate Rashel. She left him to save her own skin from the vampire that put him in his own hell; trapped him as a 4 year old forever. However, what else could she have done? She was a barely 5 years old with no fighting experience and Hunter was a giant with the lust to kill anyone. What would have been the outcome if she had tried to save him then? Besides, she risked her skin just a while ago to keep them together. How could he have been such a fool as to believe she was vermin not worth anything?

Thinking back at all the nice times they spent as childhood friends, it was the best Timmy had felt in years. Rashel always protected him, played with him. It was like having a big sister. Rashel always was sort of his big sister. He had his friend back, and no one was going to separate them ever again. _I vow no one will take my family from me… which is good, because I don't think-_

"What are you smiling about?" Quinn said cutting Timmy's train of thought. The young vampire didn't see the harm in telling.

"I got my best friend back," he replied, and then something popped in his mind. "What is your connection to Rashel? Why did you deliberately give up your entire life for, well, _vermin?"_ Quinn smirked at that.

"She's my soulmate."

Timmy started to laugh mocking, but when Quinn's expression stayed blank, he stopped. "You're serious?"

"Yup."

Timmy frowned. "You kidnapped your soulmate, and you were going to serve her?"

"It was a mistake. I'm different now, thanks to her. I love her."

Now there was a problem. _Soulmates… him and Rashel? _That made anger boil in Timmy. He gritted his teeth. "She likes me better."

"What?" Quinn said with confusion. I took a second to process that correctly. Timmy expected Rashel like a little vampire friend over her own soulmate? Where's the logic in that?

"You heard me. Rashel likes me better. I was her friend first! And no one's going to get in the middle of that. If I have to take you down to keep my sister, I will."

"Well, _Pipsqueak_, Rashel has her soulmate now. You're going to have to share. But for reference, I'd get rid of you to keep her mine if _I_ had to." Quinn was angry now.

_Pipsqueak?_ Timmy thought. "My sister, Loser!"

"MY SOULMATE, DEMON!"

"QUINN, SHUT UP!" Both boys turned their heads to see Rashel half asleep and annoyed. "Geez, I'm trying to sleep."

Timmy looked at Quinn and smirked, then turned to Rashel with whole new face. This face made him look cute and innocent, even the hardest girls would look at this face and squeal, "AWWW! HOW CUTE!"

The toddler hugged the vampire hunter by the waist. Quinn glared at the kid. _He won't show me up,_ he thought. When he stopped at a red light, he tapped Rashel on the shoulder. As soon as she picked up her head, he leaned over Timmy (who was still snuggling in Rashel's stomach) and gave her a kiss. Quinn pulled away right when the light turned green. "I love you," he said and pressed down on the gas pedal.

Rashel smiled and laid her head against the window. "I love you too…" she murmured before going back to sleep. He smirked again and looked at Timmy.

Timmy was still hugging Rashel, but he was also glaring at Quinn through the corner of his eye.

_She loves me, Shorty!_ Quinn gloated through telepathy.

_You're going down, Quinn, _Timmy sent back. The anger in both of them was fierce.

That was the very beginning of the rivalry. Quinn vs. Timmy.

War has been declared.

* * *

_A.N.) I'm sorry it's so short, and it was done in a rush. Please review._


	3. Questions

_**A.N.) This was made out of a stroke of inspiration! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series.**_

_**The Timmy Quickie Series**_

Quickie 3:_ Questions _

Quinn was in the den of the Daybreaker Mansion. He sat comfortably on couch reading a newspaper. He wished for Rashel to be around, but he was also enjoying his quiet time. But then a cute, little bundle of evil entered. He held something in his tiny hand. That cute, little bundle of evil was known as Timmy to the girls and Demon to the guys.

"Hey Best-Friend-Stealer!" Timmy yelled and threw a crumpled ball of paper at Quinn's face. He got a direct hit, but since it was just paper it didn't hurt too much.

Quinn scrunched his nose at the sight of the 4 year old. "Hey, Fiancée-Stealer, what do you want?" he asked with no feeling. He put the newspaper on the coffee table.

"I need you to answer a question for me. Everyone I've asked won't give me a straight answer," the kid explained. His cheeks were red with embarrassment for having to go to his rival for help.

"And the question is…?"

"What a sex?"

Quinn just stared dumbfound at Timmy for a few moments. _Is he serious? What does he mean _'a _sex'?_

"Hey! I asked you a question!" the Demon yelled. The silence felt insulting. Quinn blinked his eyes and was out of his shock.

"You honestly don't know what that is?" he asked, and the child nodded. He really is stuck as four! He pondered on how to handle the situation. _Let's see… Rashel would kill me if I told the truth… and I don't want to have to give the talk…_ "… What do you think it is?" he asked.

Timmy put his index finger and his middle finger to his chin. His eyes looked to another direction to show he was really thinking about it. "Well… From an egimacated guess-

"Educated guess, Timmy," Quinn corrected.

"That's what I said! From an egimacated guess, I think it might be a rare chocolate bar."

"Yes! That's what it is! There's your answer to the question. Now go away, Demon child!" Quinn said quickly. He saw an opportunity, and he took it.

Timmy nodded. "Okay then. Tha- Than- Than- Thank-" He closed his eyes and struggled to say some form of gratitude. He grunted and shook his head aggressively. "Forget it! You're an ass! I'm going to go look up this chocolate bar online and see if I buy one!"

Quinn got wide eyes and was about to yell, "NO! DON'T DO IT!" However, a little voice in the back of head whispered a brilliant idea. _Let him do it. If he gets caught, it will get him in deep trouble… You might have Rashel all to yourself… _

"Have fun."

"Tha-… I hate you." Timmy hissed and walked out of the room.

…

A minute had passed. "AHHHHH! GROSS! RASHEL! RASHEL! IT BURNS!" Quinn crossed his arms and smiled at Timmy screeching and crying for the woman who would make his life hell for this.

…

After wait about two minutes, Quinn heard his fiancée scream. "WHAT THE HELL! TIMMY!" He laughed at what was coming.

"Quinn told me to do it! Make it go away!" Timmy screamed. _Wait? What? NO!_

"JOHN QUINN! YOU ARE DEAD!" Rashel screamed with furry.

* * *

_A.N.) PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Too Violent for Minors

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series.**_

_**The Timmy Quickie Series**_

Quickie 4:

Too Violent for Minors

"I hate you _so_ much, Eric! You're the worst brother ever! You sexist—!"

"You don't mean that, Roz. You're just a little upset."

"_Oh_, so now I don't understand what I'm feeling but _you_ do? How arrogant!"

"_Please_, Rosamund, just calm down! And I'm not a sexist or arrogant."

"Then let me come with you and Thea!"

The poor guy sighed and pushed his hair back in a slow sweep. Roz always tended to boiled over for almost anything. He, Thea, and some other Daybreakers were going to help a suburban town that had been having a lot of murders due to werewolf gangs, and, obviously, Rosamund wasn't coming. She had every right to sulk a little, in Eric's mind, but she was having a complete screaming spree. "I told you, we _can't_. It's too risky to bring you, and you know Mom is out of town. You have to stay here, where you're safe."

"So you can't bring me, because I'm too _fragile_! I'm a _girl_."

"No, I won't bring you because you're too little, and there are a lot of people who want to make sure you _live_."

"Thea's going. You don't want Thea to live?"

"Thea needs to be there, and—"

"You now what? Forget it! Just leave me to rot, and never come back! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Roz stomped slightly behind her brother as they went down one of many hallways of Thierry's mansion. She did not know where they were going, but made sure to stay at least two feet away to help show she was angry. She didn't care that Eric was going, he just annoyed her, but Thea was going, and her Mother wouldn't be around either. She wouldn't say it out load, but she didn't want to be alone. It made her rage burn deeper into her chest that Eric was just shoving her hurt off like a meaningless phase. It was like he was mocking her.

"You're acting like we're abandoning you in the woods or something, and I already explained that you're not going to be alone. There are other kids living in the mansion that you can socialize with."

"They're probably younger that me," she predicted, crossing her arm with a huff.

Eric slid his hand from his hair to grip his shoulder; his stare became more intense, showing he was reasoning in his head.

"Well, it could be argued that one of them is actually _older_ than you, but…"

They came to an abrupt stop in front of a pair of white doors with golden handles and baby blue paint framing the edges in two rectangles. The room that was beyond was probably in a corner of the mansion, since the doors themselves was slanted across the direction of left and ahead.

He turned to her and grinned. "I'm sure you'll have fun." Looking back at the handle only for a moment, before jerking back to face her. "Oh yeah, and don't mention Timmy's age or height." Without waiting for her assured comeback, he nudged her past the doors and left with a quick "Bye!"

Rosamund stood for a second to register her new setting, scowling at fact that she was blinded by the flashing sunlight. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw two walls with big bay windows, which would explain the overwhelming flare. There were book cases with thin baby books to chapter hardbacks for 7th graders. Bean bags, arm chairs, and rocking chairs were scattered. Two chests stood next to each other against the wall. She glanced downward and caught the sight of three little kids sitting on the floorboards, playing with blocks.

Her confusion faded back into her fury. First impressions be damned; she was pissed off.

"That dirty liar Eric!"

All three little faces turned from their toys and stared at Roz, thinking she was crazy.

"Here, my own big brother ditches me to deal with a slobber-faced baby—"

Said little baby dropped his red block to suck his thumb. Innocent enough, except for the angry glare of his glowing violet eyes.

"—A pigtailed, pink-pants girly-girl—"

That little girl glimpsed down at her pink pants with no anger at Roz, but only a wish to understand her cruelness and hopes for friendship in the future.

"—and a short stock toddler!"

The little boy, last of the group, clenched his jaw and gripped his green block so tight it split in half. He rose up from the criss-cross position with power in his posture. "For your information, load-mouth brat, my name is Timmy, and you have no idea who you're messing with."

"Oh, since we are doing introductions, my name is Iona," said the cute, pigtailed girl.

"Bah!" the baby spat with disgust.

"And that's Alex," Iona added, smiling.

"I'm Roz," she muttered and crossed her arms for the second time that day. "What would give you the idea that I have to be afraid of a shrimp?" she asked looking straight at Timmy.

Timmy showed no fear, full confidence. "Simply because I'll make your life hell."

"That's a typical guy thing. You think you're all powerful, and can do whatever the freak you want. Well, that doesn't—"

"Oh, shut up with the feminist nonsense. Look, I'm just going to nip this in the bud. Both genders have ups and downs. No one is meant to be equal or we'd have the same gentiles. I'm sure being female has problems, but life's no picnic for guys either."

Roz took three steps forward, excepting his challenge. "That easy for you to say. You won't even acknowledge that women have been persecuted by sexist, filthy, lying, rat _men_ all throughout history, and—"

"Notice you said _history_. Quit being melodramatic, it kills brain cells."

Roz continued to stalk toward her new enemy. "You're nothing but sexist jerk!"

"I'm not a sexist! You're a screaming freak!"

"Bah!" Alex cheered.

"I am not a freak!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Uh…" Iona said attempting to intervene but figured it was already too late.

Roz turned away and walked to one of the bookshelves. "Whatever, I won't stoop down to having a childish argument with a preschool twerp."

Timmy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I'm older than you!"

Roz skimmed the many titles of the paperback, chapter books. "Yeah right. Can your little legs reach the pedals of your big wheels?"

That crossed the line. "Never call me short! Never call me a toddler! But most of all, never _ever_, mess with a guy and his big wheels!"

Before Rosamund could reply, the click of the door handle unlocking sliced through the air. She turned around to see a tall woman with straight, black hair and emerald eyes approaching the children.

"Come on, Timmy, it's time for you to feed," she said picking Timmy up in her arms and immediately turning to leave.

"Okay Rashel," he quietly complied. He peered over the woman's shoulder, eye to eye with Rosamund. She saw his eyes gleaming with a mix of blue and silver. She glared back with equal fire; she refused to falter and let Timmy have any satisfaction. Not even when she heard his voice inside her head.

_This isn't over! I'm coming for you, Roz! I'll make you really suffer!_

* * *

_A.N.) I hope you like it._


End file.
